


all i think about

by cityofflights



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29830077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cityofflights/pseuds/cityofflights
Summary: “You passed?”Rafael didn’t think it was possible but his smile grew even more as he repeated “I passed. I’m a lawyer”He could feel his own smile grow in response as he got out of his chair and crossed the room to come stand in front of Sonny.or the one where Sonny tells Rafael he passed the bar
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 59





	all i think about

Rafael is sitting at his desk, going through his closing arguments for the case SVU was currently handling when the door burst open. Not many people would have to audacity to step into Barba’s office in such fashion so he wasn’t at all surprised when he saw Carisi walk in.

What was surprising was the flustered look the other man had, his cheeks far redder than the usual color, almost like he had run into the building. Seeing Carisi flustered in his presence wasn’t exactly new nor surprising on his own, having happened more times than he could count. But mostly the blush would only appear on the man’s face after Rafael said something particularly flirty, or when he praised the good work Sonny put into the cases. And maybe he had started to let his appreciation for the man bleed more into his speech just so he could see his cheeks grow pink, but could anyone really blame him?

He was still lost in thoughts when Sonny finally spoke, beaming and glowing brighter than the sun shining high in the sky.

“I passed”

If anyone were to ask later how long it took Rafael to realize what Sonny was talking about he would respond that he got it immediately. That would be a stretch of reality, because in fact when he heard the words his brain put them in the second plan because he was distracted by Sonny’s smile and consequentially his lips. It took a few seconds for him to drag his eyes upwards and really process what he had heard.

“You passed?”

Rafael didn’t think it was possible but his smile grew even more as he repeated “I passed. I’m a lawyer”

He could feel his own smile grow in response as he got out of his chair and crossed the room to come stand in front of Sonny.

“Congratulations” he was sure he meant to say something else but as he locked eyes with Sonny, every thought he may have had was gone. He could see the happiness and excitement so clearly in his eyes. He couldn’t look away even if he wanted to. 

He really didn’t want to. 

Sonny opened his mouth, probably to thank him again for the help and support he supposedly provided but he never got a chance because Rafael took a hold of his tie and yanked him down until their lips met. He let out a surprised noise but it quickly melted into a sigh as he caught up with the program and kissed Rafael back.

He has just reached around his waist and pulled their bodies flushed together when a sound the only part of his brain that wasn’t focused on kissing Sonny recognized as a knock on his door made them break apart.

From outside Carmen’s voice called out to him “Mr. Barba? Lieutenant Benson called, she needs Detective Carisi back in the precinct.”

Upon hearing his name Sonny looked at the door, then at Rafael, back at the door, and finally, down to himself, where he saw the damage his clothes had suffered at the hands of the prosecutor.

As he tucked his shirt more firmly into his pants and fixed his crocked tie he pointed one finger at Rafael.

“You. Me. Dinner tonight. I’ll send you the address” the stern tone of voice sent a chill down his spine. He walked back into Sonny’s personal space and pushed the stray strand of hair that had fallen into his forehead back in place.

“I’ll be there. But I’m paying, say it’s my way of saying congratulations?”

“If that’s your way of saying congratulations then what was this?” he gestures at the space between them.

“This was me having no self-control. Don’t get used to it”

“We’ll see about that.” he closed the distance still separating them and sweetly pecked his cheek “I’ll see you later Rafael”

“It’s a date”


End file.
